Dear Journal
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: At the age of seven, Harry Potter is given a journal, where he describes his life with a blunt an apathetic view. Oh, how he wishes he had more paper and ink to describe his weird life.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Journal**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o1**

**Summary: **At the age of seven, Harry Potter is given a journal, where he describes his life with a blunt an apathetic view. Oh, how he wishes he had more paper and ink to describe his weird life.

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Some child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, mild bullying.

**Author's Note:**Oops, another idea…hmm oh well, please read, enjoy and tell me your thoughts!

**Dear Journal,**

Today is July 31st – I turn seven today seeing as my aunt gave me this old worn journal that Dudley hasn't even bothered to use and some of his old socks. So happy birthday to me, which it isn't even great to begin with.

This morning, I was woken up by the pounding of my door, I sleep underneath the stairs – I believe it's called a cupboard, seeing as it's all small. Filled with cobwebs and old dust along with a small cot for me to sleep in. That's my room. I like the spiders, they are nicer than my family.

Anyways, I was woken by my aunt, her name is Petunia Dursley, she very thin and has a long neck – she likes to use it to spy on our neighbors and then tell my uncle. She woke me up only to give a list of chores, I'm not complaining, but still, I have to do everything before uncle comes home, which was a bit hard. It was also harder when my cousin, who may I add, is the same age as I am but he is bigger than me. By that, I mean he is fat, probably fatter than a pig. I hope aunt Petunia doesn't read this or else I would get into big trouble for saying that her son is fat.

But getting back on track, it is more difficult to do the chores with him hitting me every second. Which then gets me in trouble for not finishing and then Uncle locks me up in my room without food. So today, I was lucky to finish the chores before my cousin came back from his friends.

After finishing my chores, I was allowed to leave the house. I got aunt Petunia to agree with me that if I ever finish my chores early, I was able to leave the house. Which meant she got to spend less time with me and more time to herself and my cousin, which she agree instant.

It stopped hurting a while ago when my only family didn't love. Apparently neither did my parents because they drove under the influence and died in a car crash. Leaving me to become an orphan and a nasty scar on my forehead, which I like to cover with some foundation I took from my aunt.

Once the chores were finished and I told my aunt, I was leaving, she sniffed and shooed me out of the house, which I happily decided to leave. I made my way to the library only to get stalked by the creepy man that was hiding in an alley. I think it was that serial killer that the teachers were talking about. A man who kidnapped children, soon those missing children appeared in a disastrous mess.

Huh, I never thought I would attract someone like that. I am not that good to look at. I am very skinny, which is because I don't get fed much. I have shoulder length black messy hair, even if I try combing it – it always becomes messy, but it still looks somewhat presentable… I think. Then I have green eyes, my teachers say they are prettier than any gem they have ever seen, which are now adorn with scotch taped round glasses. I only wear baggy clothes because my aunt only gives me my cousin's hand me downs.

I really don't mind, because at least I have some clothing and I won't be walking naked.

But, I'm not really sure why the creepy guy would stalk me so I went and asked him. He seemed very surprised that I approached him. He started panicking that I saw him following me, which lead to have people stare at him weirdly. Which followed by a lady who asked me if I knew him, I told her no and explain to her that he had been following me all the way to the library.

The man paled and began to move away from us, but the nice lady started screaming for someone to call the police. In an a few minutes, the police came to question me and the lady about what was going on.

The nice lady explains what was going on. Which made them ask more question and then pulled me away and asked me questions.

I just told them I was on my way to the library when I noticed him.

Then they asked where I lived, I just told them I was from a nearby orphanage. I don't think they believed me but they did end up escorting me to the library and warning me if I saw the man again to get an adult's attention first.

So I got a bit lucky.

It really wasn't interesting if I say so…but I did read the new book about psychology. It was pretty interesting. It talked about the multiple disorder people can have…I wonder if I can figure my families own personality disorder.

Well, I think I wrote everything about today and told you a bit about myself. So I am going to call it a night. Good night.

-Harry.

P.s.

I found out that my whole name is Hadrian James Potter, I didn't know that until I stumbled into a box that had my birth certificate. I wonder who Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Alice Longbottom are. Also are they still alive? Because apparently they are my godparents. Huh, I'm going to investigate more on it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Journal**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o2**

**Summary: **At the age of seven, Harry Potter is given a journal, where he describes his life with a blunt an apathetic view. Oh, how he wish he had more paper and ink to describe his weird life.

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Some child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, mild bullying.

**Author's Note: ** Here is another short chapter.

* * *

**Dear Journal,**

This is the 20th entry, I have written in this journal, it's December, close to January I believe. I lose the dates when I get locked up in my cupboard.

I think I killed one of Mrs. Figg's cat. The one that looked like a lion, but was in the color of black, yeah. I was minding my own business, you know, doing the usual – chores.

So the cat decided to just stalk towards me and try attacking me, I sprayed bug poison on its face. If it truly did die, then I'll go and apologize to Mrs. Figg, I really didn't mean it, but I got caught off guard, since my cousin wasn't home – which I am glad, hear my excitement, hooray, I allowed myself to relax.

I'm sorry Mr. Cat, if you did die, I really didn't mean it, but it's your fault for attacking and it's also your fault now I'm locked in my room without food.

May you rest in peace, Mr. Lion-Cat.

\- Harry.

P.s. Did you know that the lack of oxygen in the brain for five to ten minutes can result in permanent brain damage? I'm trying to find out more about it. What kind of brain damage can it cause?

* * *

**Dear Journal,**

Entry 65, I did something.

I'm not sure where to even begin, but I made my teacher's hair go on fire after I changed it into the color blue…I don't think anyone notice it was me…I hope not.

But yes, it was a strange sensation when that happen and it made me wonder, what the bloody hell happens?

I have many questions, but who do I go to? I don't think my aunt would appreciate anything that seems freakish or abnormal. Neither will my uncle. I was thinking about telling Mrs. Figg, but I don't think she has yet to forgive me about killing her cat. Even if I apologize and baked her a sorry cake.

Oh, today I heard the teachers talking about the kidnapper guy being caught, so that's a good thing. But then, there will be another guy that will start kidnapping children again since the last guy got put in jail…so that sucks if it does happen. I hope it does, because being followed isn't fun.

But anyways, yeah…teacher's hair turned blue, then got caught on fire, she had to go to the hospital. I hope she is okay…but then again, I didn't like her very much. She allowed for the other kids to pick on me and she always turns the blind eye when she saw one of the bigger kids ruin my school work or push me into the walls or desk.

I hope she becomes bald.

-Harry

* * *

**Dear Journal,**

Entry 145, I made a friend…but it's a garden snake.

I didn't know people could talk to snakes, but at least now I know what goes around the neighborhood much better.

Also, my birthday is coming up, I feel something building up.

I'm not sure what it is, but I can tell the aunt doesn't like it, so neither does my cousin and uncle. I have been locked up more times in my cupboard than I could count these past few weeks.

I also have noticed, if I concentrate on something I want, it happens. Just like what happen with my teacher. So I have been trying to work with the weird energy.

It's strange…but, besides the abnormal things happening, which I have a gut feeling that they're normal, I finally was able to skip a grade. So I won't be going to first grade, but instead to second grade. Even if aunt and uncle dislike the idea very much, but they know…they know if they try anything more than they do, I'll go straight to the police.

Uncle paled at that – I'm not sure why exactly, but I know if I involve any government officials, it won't go too well with them, seeing as his company got investigated a months ago for something.

Oh well.

-Harry

* * *

**Dear Journal,**

Entry 250, I stumbled upon this book called Potions.

It was…unique in a sense. Talked about how certain potions able to do certain things. Like there was one that talked about how to regrow any bones in the body, it was interesting. However, aunt Petunia was really angry when she saw what I was reading. She started shouting at me for being a freak and before I knew it I was locked up in my room again.

Now I'm hungry, so I'm going to sleep it off.

-Harry

**Dear Journal,**

Entry 790, today is my eleventh birthday. I'm writing to you inside a small shack, far away from civilization.

I'm not sure why, but Uncle has seemed to turn nutter with driving us further and further away from the big city.

I'm cold and wet. The floor is hard, dirty and it smells like dead fish. I am not to please but I can't say much since I can't argue with them right now. It seems breathing right now makes them hate me more.

My cousin right now is sleeping on the couch, I don't like that. I'm starting to grow annoy of their simple favoritism. Yes, it their child, but there is a limit to with their favoritism.

Especially when they argue with the teachers about him being smart and they aren't doing their work probably. It should be embarrassing, but I find it too amusing.

But hey, at least I'm not in the same grade level as him; skipping grades were the best thing I have done in my life.

And it would be better once I leave my aunt and her family. There really isn't much attachment. So hopefully I can leave them in the piece once I can.

Oh…there's a lot of thundering right now and lots of lighting…it looks beautiful.

Hmm, there seems someone at the door.

Oh, the door fell open and … a giant came inside.

Now Uncle has a shot gun… why am I still hiding underneath the table?

Oh, they are shouting…huh… I think it's time to come out. It seems the giant is looking for me.

-Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Journal**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o3**

**Summary: **At the age of seven, Harry Potter is given a journal, where he describes his life with a blunt an apathetic view. Oh, how he wishes he had more paper and ink to describe his weird life.

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Some child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, mild bullying.

**Author's Note: ** None…enjoy and please leave a review!

* * *

**Dear Journal,**

It is apparent that I am a wizard. I am not sure what to say of this, but I agreed with the giant to take me shopping to this Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. Hoping that this is all some hoax and I could return back to my life, hoping to leave my family soon.

However, it also seems that my loveable aunt knew something about this so-called magic because her face becomes twisted in pain and jealousy, a face I have never seen in my life and hope to never see again.

The giant man that came looking for me seemed very nice and loyal, he reminded me of a very big puppy…wagging its tail when it got the attention he whined for.

His name is Rubeus Hagrid, he came to pick me up and as well as ask why I haven't responded to any of my letters. I was confused, letters?

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been sending me letters of acceptance that will allow me to attend their school to learn and control my magic. Aunt Petunia seemed like she didn't want me to go to the school so she hid or burned the letters without me knowing.

How didn't I know? Well, I was usually locked up or busy with my list of chores, but I didn't tell him that. I lied, told him that I was off at the library most of the time to bother with my mail. He seemed to believe me and responded that I was like my mother when she was in Hogwarts, a studious and great witch.

Which caught my attention, my mother was a witch, which would mean my father was also a magical being. If it was true, then it would have passed down to me, genetics, lovely thing they are. So I told Hagrid, while acting as a innocent and confused child, that my parents died in a car crash due to them being intoxicated while driving, leaving me the only survivor, in hopes of getting more information.

And I did, he got angry.

Lily Potter née Evans married a pureblood wizard James Harold Potter. They died while protecting me from - an evil wizard, who was hunting us down because of a prophecy that had something to do with me. They were betrayed by a close friend, making me orphan and also the savior of the Wizarding world and only survivor of the killing curse.

It is interesting, how you can use your words and play around with different personalities; you get answers and probably even more answers than you expected to get, which I struck gold with.

As Hagrid accused my aunt of lying and being a no-good muggle, I could tell non-magical people were deemed bad in this society of sorts just by watching the scene.

Well, I'm off to sleep and so is Hagrid, we leave early tomorrow to Diagon Alley. I hope things get more interesting then what they already are.

-Harry

* * *

**Dear Journal,**

Last night I told you that I am a wizard, most bizarre thing I have ever said, but it is the truth. After waking up early in the morning and seeing that the hairy giant male sleeping on the couch.

I remembered that Hagrid was taking me shopping. Shopping to the place called Diagon Alley, a wizarding shopping center.

Things like that were illogical, they didn't make sense. Magic didn't make sense.

But, here I am.

Eventually, Hagrid woke up and we made our way out, leaving a pouting cousin, a purple-faced angry uncle, and a jealous sour-faced aunt. It seems that I was going to be in a big trouble once I got home.

So, on the lovely day of August the first, I found myself in front of a pub that was overlooked by many people. Leaky Cauldron was spelled so only magical people and invited muggles were able to see the pub.

Not the best looking pub, but one that made it look like any other run-down pub to keep the suspicion of witches and wizards existing low, which I find it a bit amusing. However, being lead to the back of the pub, avoiding people and greeting a man name Tom, who seemed to know me already – I made sure he didn't say anything by shushing him like a little shy kid, hiding behind Hagrid. We made it to a small courtyard with a brick wall.

'Now look h're H'rry.' Hagrid said, with his pink umbrella, he tapped the wall to certain bricks, 'Ya know the way ta open it, ya can enter when'ver ya want if ya have ya wand.'

I would be taking advantage of that.

The pattern was simple; tap the wall anti-clockwise order with a wand and ta-da!

Magical wall opens by having the bricks rearrange themselves to the side. Unbelievable, but it happen, I pinched myself three times, and I have a bruise to prove it as well.

Diagon Alley is a busy medieval market with many people bustling around from one place to another, only it looked more fictional and had people wearing dresses.

Bloody hell, it looked like I was inside a movie.

Looking around in a daze, I remembered.

How am I going to pay for my supplies?

Hagrid informed me, that I didn't need to worry about that. We were heading to a place call Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

The place looked tidy and clean, marble building with burnished bronze doors; flanked by two strange creatures wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. With a nod of my head, which was the polite thing to do when you enter a guarded place, I showed respect. They seemed shocked, however, they nodded back with a very feral looking smile.

Point for me, I got on their good side.

Hagrid told me the creatures are goblins, very hateful to wizards and witches and greedy with their money. Prideful as well, since no one has dared to steal from them.

Anyways, the goblins handle the money, earn their respect and they won't treat you nasty, especially when they are dealing your money. Never anger people who handle your money.

I found out I have my own key…to my trust vault, who my deceased parents left me. I'm rich.

I am a rich orphan that lives like a slave.

Makes me wonder how this world works, but I know I have enough money to last me for all my school years and maybe extra if I watch what I spend.

One Galleon is equal to 17 Sickles or 493 Knuts.

I also discovered that I could exchange wizarding currency into muggle money, which made me happy of sorts.

We left Gringotts after I got my money and Hagrid got his top-secret package, which if any other child saw, they would ask questions about things they really shouldn't know. And Hagrid just sucked at being discreet. He may be a good guy, but I wouldn't trust him with any secret if mine.

I just ignored him and continued making calculations and reading my supply list.

Shopping for school wardrobe was boring, except for the blond boy. I found him rather amusing and also very informative.

Found out muggles are viewed below standards and Muggleborns are insult to Pureblood families.

Hogwarts has four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for some families are viewed as a disgrace. Ravenclaw are for the smart and Slytherin is well known to pureblood families.

Quidditch is a popular wizarding sport.

He is a Malfoy from the most the Ancient and Noble House of a pureblood family.

He is a stuck-up brat that relies too much on his father and his power.

His father is apparently on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School.

Draco Malfoy was to be looked out and not become an enemy of.

After my fitting and making my disappearing act on Malfoy, I followed Hagrid to the bookshop. Got told I would be a future Ravenclaw with all the books I bought.

There was no way I was entering a world without information on how things work, I didn't want to end up insulting someone because of my lack of knowledge. So I just agreed with the shop keeper and left to pick up my supplies for potions.

The place smelled, that's all I have to say. Though, the strangest things kept in jars fascinated me, I bought a book to keep me informed of ways that could help me be better in potions. It reminded me of the book aunt Petunia got angry at me for just reading something freakish and shoving me in the closet without food for a whole week.

While I bought my wand, Hagrid left me to buy something, I just ignored him. The place I was told to go and buy my wand, Ollivanders Wand Shop, the place was small and packed, very dusty as well.

But the strangest thing or being was the show owner.

Garrick Ollivander is a very enthusiastic and odd character. He knew who I was when I first entered the shop, spoke of who my parents were and what wands they used to have.

It was creepy, but also in a weird way, informative.

I found out both of my parent's best subjects, my mother was best in charms while my father was a genius in transfiguration.

My wand was hard to find, but we found it.

11" long, made of holly, and had a phoenix feather core. Twin brother to the wand that gave me the ugly scar on my forehead. The one that singles me out from the whole entire wizarding world. The scar that made me the-boy-who-lived.

The man that gave me this scar, was the man that killed my parents and tried to kill me, did great things, however, they were terrible great things.

Now, I'm expected to create great things as well.

I don't like it.

I just want to be Harry.

I need to do something about this image. I don't want to be looked as an icon or model to this world. All I want is the information and make a living for myself.

Not…not this, whatever this was.

But in the end, I received a eleventh-birthday present from Hagrid. It was a nice of him, really. I wasn't expecting it so I accepted the snowy white owl.

She is a pretty thing.

Named her Hedwig after reading _A History of Magic, _pretty name for her and she loves it. I think I might have gotten a smart owl.

Well, shopping…it was exhausting and I'm going to sleep now.

-Harry

p.s. I found out that I could stay in Leaky Cauldron, pretty comfy and I could get easy access in getting to King's Cross Station when the time comes. I also don't have to deal with my family…not yet anyways.

* * *

**Dear Journal,**

Its August 31, tomorrow is September 1st. I'm not sure what to feel, but tomorrow I begin my journey to Hogwarts.

I have caught up with my reading and have gone to Daigon Alley plenty of times, have explored and bought more books.

Only I have a problem, where do I fit all of my books?

Glad I found a place to buy a bigger trunk that can shrink by a tap of the wand! I placed it inside my school trunk.

With this being the last page in my notebook, I went off and bought another journal in hopes I can continue to write throughout the first year of my Hogwarts school life.

Now I am off to bed, I feel my excitement and nerves bouncing all over the place…can't wait to see what happens.

-Harry


End file.
